1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a breakage prevention device or system which utilizes ridgedly formed, non-pierceable plastic modules set up in a predetermined geometric arrangement to protect individual pills in a blister pack without being attached to the blister pack. These modules protect the individual pills much like an inverted cup would protect an egg.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of the prior art for protecting pills in blister packs:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,353 to Llyod I. Volckening describes a crush resistant package which functions much like a book of matches to protect pills contained within a pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,893 to Gordon A. Barlow describes a tamper evident packaging for contaminatable products. The packaging includes inner and outer gas-tight containers. In one embodiment, the inner container has only one flexible wall and the outer container has only one flexible wall. The inner and outer containers are each pressurized with gas above atmospheric pressure to inflate their flexible walls. In another embodiment of the invention, both walls of each of the inner and outer containers are flexible. The capsules, pill and the like to be protected are located inside the inner container and the inner container is positioned inside the outer container providing a package which is difficult to tamper with and will clearly show evident of tampering both through appearance and characteristic feel to the would be purchaser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,441 to Paul J. Keffeler describes a medication dispenser which includes a reusable container adapted to receive one or more disposable multicompartment liners for sanitary storage of medication out of contact with the reusable container. The open-topped compartments of the liner are closed by individual covers which are locked onto the container with a fracturable tab which must be broken to open a compartment. The covers are designed to form an air-tight seal with the liner compartments for tamper-proof sanitary air-tight storage of a patient's medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,125 to Thomas M. Rebne et al. describes a solid medicament dispensing device having a cover and tray to provide a container for a cartridge for the solid medicament. The cover has hinged panel members and the tray an opening in the floor. When the hinged panel members are moved against the cartridge, it forces the medicament out of the cartridge and through the tray opening. The dispensing device is particularly suited for dispensing large dosages of capsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,793 to Michael A. Tannenbaum describes a device for inhibiting removal of an article from a blister-type container having at least one blister. The device includes a housing surrounding at least a portion of the container sized to permit movement of the container between first and second positions. The housing has a base positioned facing the blister-type container with at least one base opening in registry with the blister when the container is in the first position. The base opening is sized to permit passage of the article therethrough. The device also includes a biasing member for biasing the container toward the second position. When the container is in the second position, the base of the housing is positioned to inhibit removal of the article from the container. When the container is moved by an individual against the bias of the biasing member to the first position, the blister is in registry with the base opening to permit removal of the article by applying pressure to the outside surface of the blister to force the article to rupture the container and pass through the base opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,728 to Stephan C. Allendorf et al. describes an arrangement for retaining blister pack tablets comprising a container with at least a front cover and a rear cover with a blister pack sandwiched therebetween and visible through a window in the front cover. The blister pack includes indicia thereon indicating the order in which the tablets should be taken and the container includes a pointer identifying the first tablet in the array of tablets to be consumed. Preferably, the container includes a daily calendar in the form of a loop or cylinder which is moveable with respect to the container so that a desired starting day can be selected by the user or prescriber. Preferably, the loop or cylinder is lockable in its selected position. In accordance with two embodiments of the invention, front and rear lids are pivoted to the front and rear covers, respectively, to conceal the blister pack until it is necessary to take a tablet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,961 to John M. B. Ford et al. describes a blister package for a cosmetic article which provides a means to include and protect an applicator while permitting the viewing of the cosmetic. The package comprises a support panel on which are mounted first and second blisters adapted to confine a cosmetic applicator and article, respectively. The first blister is mountable on the support panel confining the applicator and providing support for the cosmetic article while protecting the applicator from crushing and contamination. The second blister is mountable over the first blister, and the cosmetic article supported thereon, in a manner which allows the cosmetic article to be opened and the cosmetic therein viewed while preventing access to the cosmetic.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.